battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knights Regiment
Description This is a story about the creation of the Black Knight Regiment. Story Black Knights Chapter 1 3008 Stewart Free Worlds League Dad worked for Martell lasers on Stewart for almost twenty years, his grandfather and father retired from Martell, but Dad wanted more. “Well Mr. Greene it’s a pleasure to meet you I’ve been told that you’re the best medium power laser tech Martell has, John MacAdams was big barrel chested man with a full not quite furry mustache. Dad tilted his head up and looked him in the eye, “I just do the best I can in whatever I do Sir.” The MacAdams estate was located outside of New Haven about 80 kilometers from the Capital it was a sprawling mansion with lush green fields to the east and a shallow lake to the west. My father and Mr. MacAdams talked for several minutes he again acknowledged me, “Young man have you‘ve ever sat in a Mech simulator?” The joy in my face must have spoken because I couldn’t utter a peep. We walked along the luxurious hallways filled to the ceiling with artwork displaying past MacAdams family. “As you know Joel, I am in charge of the laser assembly area at the Corean Assembly plant; my concerns are for the lasers that are used on the Locust and Trebuchet.” We turned a corner walked down a flight of stairs and there it was. “Young Arthur, what do you think?” The simulator was not the fully articulating gimbel mounted kinds used in Academies but it wasn’t a toy game either. “I... it’s awesome.” The next hours flown by as I was transported to Solaris fighting with Trebuchets and Centurions against ‘The evil Dragon of the Combine or Enforcer of the Federated Suns’, that day a profound change occurred. I had always wanted to be a tech like my father but now I wanted something more to be part of something bigger. The immense satellite facility of Corean Enterprises covered the entire valley floor; Dad drove our brand new Ford hover car over a small rise. He quickly mashed down on the accelerator sending me harder into the seat, the road ahead began to dip down into the Hart valley. Our new house was located on the outskirts of the capital New Edinburgh. A few years had passed bye since Dad accepted the job as the top laser specialist for both Locust and Trebuchet Mech lines. Since then my sister and I joined the prestigious private Academy of Stewart. The Academy grounds bordered along the New Edinburgh palace, it was a splendid atmosphere. Math and science dominated my course work and I relished them. Some other classes required help from Henry MacAdams son of John MacAdams. Henry hadn’t been at home when I first visited, but since then we had formed a bond. He would show me how to ride horses and I would teach him how to repair his electric motorcycle. Henry was an exceptionally good student almost as intelligent as my older sister Abigail. Abigail always stood tall and erect she was a prim and proper girl we both had blue eyes although hers were bold and piercing like fathers. My eyes had a slight green ghost to the blue while Mother’s were pale blue; mom told me once that I inherited my eyes from her mother, my grand-mother Harris. The razor wire fence surrounding the complex towered over the hover car at least 5 meters, we slowed to the first checkpoint while father dug out his credentials. A plane flew overhead I couldn’t discern the direction only its shadow remained; we slid through the next few checkpoints with ease. The guard towers seemed only to get bigger until a Locust stepped out its funny gait pounded past us. “Dad did you see that”, I exclaimed. Dad only chuckled and smiled. That was the first time I gazed upon the real thing and it struck me that one day I too could pilot one. We stopped at Building 005A, the final production hangar for the LCT-1V and 1E, the electric tram halted just as the doors creaked open. Inside the bay stood 4 Mechs, 3 looked as if they could destroy a city without firing a shot the last was still being outfitted with weaponry. Dad pointed to the last Mech standing in the far corner “Just about finished with that one”, he replied to no one in a low hushed whisper. “Son, do you know what variant of Locust that one is?” “Yes dad, it’s a LCT-1E it has four Martell lasers” This was his domain, this entire building and all it’s workers “I want you to meet someone son.” Dad called over a tech that immediately spoke into a private communicator, minutes later a striking woman appeared. The women spoke in fluent Japanese to my father he chuckled and nodded to me. I didn’t know father could speak any other language he rapidly conversed with this raven headed woman gesturing with his hands and motioning towards the great beasts. “Hello Arthur, my name is Tanya Sakamoto” this time in perfect English. Her almond shaped eyes were dark the skin around them a paste white. “Have you always lived on Stewart young Arthur?” “No Mrs. Sakamoto, I was born on Mizar in 2998.” Above us a brand new Locust painted purple loomed, “How would you like to ride” she glanced upward and smiled. Elated I could only scream “Yeah!” As we buckled in, I asked Mrs. Sakamoto how could she pilot a Mech, my father taught me, the family owned a very old Panther, one of the 8Z models. She explained that in the Combine women were treated unfairly so one day she left. The engine thrummed to life, heat seemed to fill the air magically. She had left the Combine taking her family’s prized war beast, but the Armies of the Free World League would not allow her a warrior’s life either so she had turned to the game world of Solaris. “Solaris is where I met your father and mother they helped me after a great battle I fought.” In the ring she lost the great ‘Sakamoto’s Pride’ the family Mech destroyed and with it her dreams. “Your mother taught me to see the value that we each have, your father talked to his stable manager who allowed me to continue to pilot.” The targeting system picked up an Aerospace fighter flying far above the clouds, Tanya switched the tracking computer to infra red and the silhouette of a disc with twin blue white flames pierced the sky. The proving grounds began with a small sign stating ‘Caution live fire range.’ The LCT-1E halted with efficiency “Command one this Assembly 8 preparing for course 2 run.” The Thrush bent upward arcing across the sky slowing turning so that it could perfectly strafe the tiny Mech below. “Commence run A8.” Tanya looked back while I strapped myself in tighter into the jumpseat “I hope you’re ready Mr. Greene”, I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. The Mech lurched forward, building speed in seconds and within a minute we were traveling at 120 kilometers an hour; the radar beeped a warning that a target lock had been established. The Thrush carried triple medium lasers, any could wound the weakly armored machine. Tanya covered ground adeptly she evasively moved from left to right the terrain was flat with few hiding spots, the fighter bore down and fired it’s lasers. All three missed as the ASF overshot its quickly moving target. Tanya breathed deeply firing twin emerald green lasers into the sky, both hit the rear of the fighter as it sped away. Heat washed over me and I could feel the cleansing nature it held over me. “Good hit A8”, replied control “Continue shakedown.” Tanya became my mentor, on weekends after school we trained. First on company simulators then on Industrial Mechs, she was a master and I was her pupil. The years seem to steam by as time went. I learned Tai-Chi and learned to speak Japanese, as well and my grades improved dramatically in all the subjects at the Academy. When I turned 15, I started working for Corean moving armor across the hangers with a loader Mech. Mother never approved of me working at such a young age, her parents owned several resort centers on the planet Mizar. They met on Solaris during the gaming season. After Fathers’ stint in the Militia he obtained work on Solaris repairing Mechs for the Gotz Stables. They had a whirlwind affair, and honeymooned on Mizar. Not long after the family moved to Stewart because of Dad’s work with Martell. He always told me that Mizar was too hot but I never remembered much of it. Mom wanted to go back so that she could be with her dying mother. Grandmother Harris had outlived her husband as he died of cancer in 3003. She continued to run the family business of catering to vacationers and wanted Mother to come back so that they could decide what to do about the resorts before her death. Skin cancer plagued many people that lived on Mizar but killed few Grandmother Harris would be one of those few as the disease had became terminal. Abigail and mother left shortly before I turned 16. Mom was so happy to go back, yet she hugged and kissed me profusely. At 16 most kids spent their time having fun at the numerous lakes or raving at all night parties; I did not. Tanya circled the mat with the grace of a puma her long raven hair pulled tight in a twin tail against her scalp. I kept a neutral stance and centered my ki, concentrating and breathing deeply, focusing on the moment. The overhead strike came from the right arcing toward my left clavicle. In a split second, I rolled forward pushing off the soft mat floor and sprung toward Tanya in a double hammer blow. The weight of her body collapsed around me as the blows struck driving the air from her body. It wasn’t the first time I had proven myself a worth pupil but it was the first time I felt that Tanya-sensei had did her very best to not let me win. The training sessions had increased bore from a sense of urgency because Anton Marik, the brother of Janos Marik had revolted. Planets along the Capellan border quickly seceded against the League. Two weeks ago the Juggernaut Unit lifted off planet headed for rebel held space the assault regiment could break the back of the strongest units. With the Juggernaut regiment gone Stewart would be under defended this made Tanya along with many others very stressful. Mrs. Sakamoto bowed deeply and speaking in Japanese she praised me for my focused attention in combat. I bowed even more deeply giving the respect deserved, “I used the techniques you have instilled nothing more sensei.” She smiled; I had started to become very adept at quick strike methods, easy simple katas able to render a person unable to counterattack. Tomorrow would bring a new challenge as we left the training room of Corean Enterprises, Tanya told me that it was time for a check out ride in a TBT-5J the jump jet version of the Trebuchet. Joel stood almost at attention while John MacAdams and Kale Corean shook has hand “Congratulations Joe”; you’ve done a splendid job with the Locust line. Kale Corean was the senior vice president of the facility on Stewart, his strong voice boomed throughout the meeting hall. “The Parliament has approved funding, finally” Joel looked quizzically. Mr. MacAdams smiled, “When the Juggernaut Regiment took off they left behind a few TBT-5N chassis in various forms of disrepair, we would like to create a viable prototype. “I’m giving you full control of this project Joel.” “Although you will be asked to work with the research department any outcome concerning the project must be highly marketable.” Joel knew that this situation gave him tremendous latitude allowing him to essentially create a new Battlemech variant. Corean spoke up “Whatever components used need to be of League creation” he didn’t need to add especially Corean Enterprises products. “I am honored with this gift sirs I’ll do my best in this time of crisis.” Check out rides made me nervous, especially when Crawford gave them. Tim Crawford the lead Mech pilot talked liked an incessant mother hen. Every procedure would be double checked every actuator movement scrutinized if anything went wrong that no-go box would be filled in a heart beat. Tim swooped next to the left foot of the TBT-5J inspecting armor plating encasing that knee joint “Always triple check the feedback sensors for the legs religiously” he quoted the manual adding a bit of flair his dark red hair looked as if the sun had ignited in his brain. “The walk around is deathly important Mr. Greene”, he could see how anxious I felt without as much as a glance. I concentrated on breathing and centering the ki held deep within. Grabbing the hand holds I launched up and into the command couch, flicking the neuro-helmet on, Tim still cautiously climbing up the torso ‘come on slow poke.’ The journey through the factory had taken about 35 minutes back when the 31st Juggernaut company stood guard it would have taken half that but the 81st Stewart Dragoons were still getting the hang of guarding the place, they always seemed to get in the way instead of clearing me for travel. Ahead two ferro crete walls obstructed the pristine countryside. The first wall was short, about 30 meters tall while the second 90! In simulator practice it had taken me almost two months to clear them. “Begin the run, and good luck”, I could feel Tim screw his eyes shut, the machine lumbered forward building speed rapidly. 50 tons of lethal alloy barreled across the hybrid grassy plain, triggering both foot pedals about 70 meters before the first wall we shot forward and upward with angelic grace clearing the obstacle cleanly. The Trebuchet gently floated downward landing roughly in the dirt. We continued on the Trebuchet striding forward to the next wall. We crossed the higher wall effortlessly the beast sat down without a peep or pop from the immense stress caused by such mass. “Well Mr. Greene”, Tim reached out and patted him on the shoulder “That was excellent some of the best piloting I’ve ever seen.” My head felt like exploding with happiness I could barley contain myself, Tim relaxed almost instantaneously “let’s take ‘er back to the barn I need a drink.” The ebb and flow of the daily grind came to a halt for all of Stewart one beautiful Saturday morning. Stacking sheet metal was boring work, piloting the slow biodiesel powered loader Mech around the Corean armor fabrication site made for a long day. I had been on shift since 5am when the air still felt full of cool humidity blowing from the east down into the valley. My break neared and the loader Mech lurched somewhat as the #4 leg bearing began feeling the strain of 10 tons of cold rolled titanium. Something caught my eye looked like a drive flare. Then another speck of light, setting the load down on the back of the transport hauler, I noticed the flare better now Dropships aren’t uncommon they got out of the spaceport in New Edinburg weekly but 3 in a row in tight formation? “Kyle this L15 did you see those ships coming down?” “Yeah, the last un’s an Aerodyne fer sure.” And it was, I could just make out the shape as the alarm went off from the control tower to the north. Hearing the fusion powered ASF thrusters Joel Greene peered through the 5th floor window, his quarterly reports were spread across his hard wood desk neatly. Last months shipments to the front lines of the rebel war caused him to feel satisfied; those TBT-5S’s finishing ahead of schedule gave him pride. Getting the Goliath line back on track was somebody else’s problem at least for now he thought. Two Aerospace fighters pulled away from the Airport, turning north shaking the laminated glass frame, those Dragoon pilots must still be green to resort to using military power that early in takeoff. Protecting the mighty Corean planet were the ceremonial company, fresh cadets mostly with absolutely no combat training. The troops stationed here had full access to live fire ranges spread over the complex, as far as he knew no requests for training time had been applied for. Joel sifted around until finding the invite memo to the MacAdams lunch held today, key employees from all branches gathered every year to participate in team building exercises. Last year we all got drunk and sung old songs it had been a great time. Tanya Sakamoto had been sleeping late; a rare luxury but one she could get by since she had never and would never be invited to the company parties. It never bothered her though those events were dull. A klaxon blared, signaling emergency takeoff for aircraft, she pulled herself from her barracks bed catching the glimpse of an Aerodyne Dropship piercing the atmosphere. Arthur climbed out of the loader Mech, and jumped onto the scaffolding holding A11 up, the TBT-5J was the certification Mech scheduled to go out Monday for live fire exercises, his live fire exercises. The Mechs’ missile bin had been loaded on Friday the neurohelmet already for action; he began the start up procedure Captain Lowe alerted his men for combat slipping into his Hermes-2S; he had never faced the enemy always been content with parades and ducal duties. “Lowe actual on line”, “Captain this is Force Commander Howards we have Dropships landing at the Spaceport they are hostile” Lowe knew he would be alone, whatever happened here. “A11 is combat ready, tower!” “A11, I am sending you command frequencies for the Home Guard unit.” The private general freq came to life, “Arthur, don’t you think your father might not approve?” “Well sensei, you better not tell him.” Tanya had commandeered a LCT-1E all energy Mech. They sped off to the North gate leading to the power plant. Jumping into a pirate point took good intelligence, lots of skill, and a pound of audacity to pull off thought Force Commander Anderson. Undertaking this mission took much of the same only it was different; being asked to join in a civil war wasn’t easy but necessary. Janos Marik had became complacent almost lackadaisical, leaders could not afford these traits and still expect to maintain power. The 9th Regulan Hussars did not in wholesale defect, a Merchant class ship, along with almost a battalion of troops and three Dropships did though and it would be enough to accomplish this mission. The Leopard landed with a thud and Star’s Fury shook as the landing ramp’s motors whined turning age old gears unleashing 4 Assault Mechs. Andersons Awesome glided down the first ramp he could see the fresh fire burning from where the thruster ports had burned into the hybrid grasses. The smoke from an enemy ASF craft wafted up from the south marking the direction of travel for his comrades. They began to embark on their task of destruction. Next two tanks stored in the overhead compartments dropped on the grassy plains he nodded with his outstretched PPC cannon and they simply motored off on a westerly track. Captain Lowe relayed the coordinates to those ‘security pilots’ he wanted them as far from the action as possible “I don’t need those two in my way.” The Thrush fighters had failed to destroy the on coming Dropship he could see flaming wreckage over the next hill marking their failure. “Bravo lance tighten the flank up, Charlie prepare to engage the enemy.” Able Spacemen Roberts splinted his wrist as best as possible, which hurt like Hell, his left hand was a mess ejecting from 4000 meters at Mach 2 could do that. Ahead a silhouette came into view the heat waves emitting a strange vibration. A tank fired off a score of missiles toward the sky. He had flown in this area enough to be able to recognize the target “Any Dragoon elements come in”, he yelled in the emergency mike. Tanya Sakamoto heard a weak voice over the general frequency, “Enemy units engaging the smelting planet”, as he continued giving the report she triangulated the position and punched in a route for the nav computer. “Downloading new coordinates, Mr. Greene we’ve got trouble brewing in our sector.” Sending the Trebuchet into a full speed run they crested small hills and entered the Hart Plateau it overlooked the Corean Smelting plant. The plant produced the high quality alloys that just this morning Arthur had been unloading. He could see a Hunter LRM tank launching volleys into the main ore processing factory. Tanya swung wide to his left bearing straight for the tank. The targeting computer beeped alerting him of another bogey. The Bulldog tank pivoted in a shallow depression it had been firing in defilade sending bolts of laser energy down range to its target. Arthur stomped both feet down sending the Mech soaring above the surreal scene. By doing so he hoped to scan the countryside looking for any more hidden enemies. The computer and his eyeballs found no other targets so he jerked the fifty ton beast a hard right forcing his foe to swivel their turret away from the on coming Locust. As Roberts scrambled up the last bit of earth he hunched over and watched the battle unfold. The Hunter’s tracks chewed up earth to obtain a shot of the fast approaching light Mech. It wasn’t quick enough the bug snapped twin bolts from the arm wings. Armor cascaded down onto the treads of the left side halting the pivot instantly the tank fired a volley into the clear blue sky. The left track broke completely when the second set of small lasers flared to life. While a Trebuchet and Bulldog tank faced each other to his far right side. The Bulldog fired laser energy it poured into the exposed left leg yet the Mech remained in motion barely feeling the blast. Blood seeped from his open wound and his hand went numb from the blood loss. The Mech launched its rain of fire directly on the tank covering it with pits. The Mech jumped laterally toward its right firing emerald beams from its apex. The Locust had flanked the rear of the tank expertly firing on the weapons laden turret. From Roberts vantage point the Locust disappeared below the plateau toward the smelting plant, crewmen abandoned the fire support tank it had became a death trap. Laser energy seared past his Mech the ground behind turned to glass shards as it dissipated the thermal power, Arthur had backpedaled seconds before the Bulldog fired spoiling its aim. His Trebuchet burst out a volley of HE rounds they scattered explosive darts around the Bulldog as it lumbered from the small depression it previously sat in. Eight SRMs corkscrewed toward his Mech, 3 exploded against the left arm two banged harmlessly on torso armor while the remaining rockets flew away failing to lock. Arthur had never killed a man, never thought about what it would be like until then, he knew this was it, triggering the medium lasers he shot for the cracked armor housing next to the missile launcher. Roberts closed his eyes the explosion sent fireballs into the sky ammo cooked off with a staccato sound. Force Commander Anderson sent megajoules of PPC fire into his target, scratch one loyalist Mech, these warriors really are paper pushers. The 9th Regulan Hussars ate through the first lance with only minor scratches they would destroy the plant before night fall. A Crusader launched several waves of missiles toward his Awesome peppering it with light damage, a trio of TBT-5N began hammering away with LRM fire aimed his way. A Hermes II fired its auto-cannon hitting torso armor chipping protective shielding from the mighty Awesome’s heart. Multiple missile volleys landed around and onto the great assault Mech he was unable to keep the Mech upright and it responded by falling on the soft earth. Captain Lewis breathed deeply he crouched the Mech near a low rise; autocannon rounds speared the empty air above him. A Regulan Zeus zeroed in on the smaller Mech pounding missiles at the small rise blasting meters of dirt away in seconds. Lewis radioed his fire support lance already a Mech down from the counter battery fire it had received after dropping the Awesome. Things looked bad 5 Mechs out of action with the possible loss of only one rebel. Spinning the Mech to the left he hammered away at an enemy Goliath he then called for fire. Radio chatter indicated that the fight wasn’t going well for the Home Guard; Tanya Sakamoto could hear the Captain pleading for fire support. Quickly she surmised a plan as the security force rounded up the prisoners and one wounded ASF pilot “Mr. Greene let’s go find that Leopard.” Getting an Awesome to stand takes skill especially with a damaged gyro it didn’t help that the engine shielding had taken a hit, the cockpit felt like an oven. Anderson tasted blood from where he’d bit his lip in the fall. The taste was abhorrent as was sitting in this field, every time he tried to stand a flight of missiles rained down. Finally he called Corporal Franks over in his Zeus to help him up although the Stalker of Sergeant Colvin was closer it had no hands. Firing on a Dropship was much easier than any target practice that I’ve trained for. The target reticule flashed amber again as the rack reloaded itself the PPC turret fired narrowly missing me. Holding down the trigger a flight of missiles launched the tracking computer indicated that Tanya had moved to within 90 meters of the behemoth. The PPC turret exploded in a ball of blue energy, capacitors releasing voltage into the Leopard. Tanya’s Locust pumped a Mech door full of coherent light melting layers of armor away. The raiders limped back to the shuttle only to find the crew with hands held high, Force Commander Anderson screamed in rage. Author's Notes Enjoy the reading Category:Fan Fiction